The Hardest Thing
by themoongeek
Summary: Set in R break up after english episode 62 . Usagi and Mamoru are both still hurting and decide to move on despite their pain. Usagi then gets more than she bargined for after the new guy from America is not what he seems.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardest thing**

**Author's Note: This story is based after episode 62 (English) during the R break up era. If you haven't seen that episode, basically what happens is Mamoru (I'm gonna use the Japenese names ^_^) keeps having these reoccuring nightmares that tell him if he continues to stay with Usagi, she will die. You find out that that's the reason they break up and he tries to avoid her in order to protect her. Usagi then gets under a spell and Mamoru comes to save the day by kissing her and she becomes free from the spell. Mamoru then tells Usagi that he doesn't love her and goes off leaving Usagi broken hearted. You also find out that he doesn't want to do this but has no choice and has to continue hurting her in order to keep her safe. He's also hurting himself in the process because he loves her so much.**

**I'm really sorry in the lack of updated story in Sailor Angels. I got really stuck in that story and I just can't seem to get chapter 5 written, so it's on hold for the time being. I started writing this story on the side and it has helpped me with writing. I'm not quite done writing this story just yet, but within the next few days, I will be : ). This story is alot different from Sailor Angels and it's more me when it comes to my writing. I enjoy writing stories such as this where as Sailor Angels is just me challenging myself as a writer. Writing is my chosen career so I want to improve as much as I can. Please! Please! Please Review so I can IMPROVE as a writer!**

**With Love, **

**The Moon Geek**

* * *

**Chapter One-**

Mamoru woke up the next morning from the same, horrible dream. He sat up in his bed with his head in his hands. This was one of the worst mornings of his life because he still had last night on his mind. The look on Usagi's face when he told her he didn't love her after he had saved her life was too brutal to bear. The look in her eyes just burned into his mind. He hated hurting her but he had no choice. It was to protect her. His mission in his life was to protect her and this was the only way to do so.

"Ughh! Why does it have to be this way?" he moaned to himself.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Usagi, are you okay?" asked Ami. She was always one to observe.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Usagi.

"You're...um...you're...um...," hesitated Ami.

"I'm...,"questioned Usagi.

"You're doing your homework!" cried Ami. She then took the paper and reviewed her answers. "And your answers are all right! You're not even sitting next to anyone to get the right answers either!"

"Are you serious?" said Rei. She took the paper and looked at it. "This is impossible!"

"What are you trying to say? I'm just as smart as anyone else in the world!" said Usagi.

"Only when you want to be," commented Luna. "See, I told you so. Once you put your brain to work, you can do anything."

Usagi didn't comment. She just continued to work on her schoolwork. That's what she was going to do from now on. Doing school work took her mind off of things, and people. People especially. People such as Chiba Mamoru. She couldn't think of him without crying and she didn't like crying so she figured she'd find a way to numb the pain. Schoolwork seemed to be the only way that would work. That still didn't end the nightmares though.

* * *

Later on that night

Usagi woke up screaming that night. She sat up gasping and trying to breathe. She looked at her clock.

3:03 A.M.

Usagi groaned and fell back into bed.

"Nightmares again?" asked Chibi-usa.

Usagi nodded her head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Luna.

Usagi shook her head no.

"Try to get some sleep then," said Luna. "Don't worry. Things will be better in the morning."

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. The nightmare only resumed.

* * *

The Next Day

Mamoru went through out his day in a daze. He went to school, then went to work, and went to the arcade to see his good friend Motoki and got some coffee.

"Good afternoon Mamoru," smiled Motoki as Mamoru walked into the arcade and sat down in his usual spot.

"Good afternoon Motoki," said Mamoru in a dead voice and a blank expression.

"How are you?" asked Motoki.

"Fine and yourself?" asked Mamoru. He wasn't fooling anyone. He wasn't fine and Motoki could see that.

"I'm pretty aggarvated actually," said Motoki.

"How so?" asked Mamoru in the same dead, monotone.

"My best friend has been comepletely out of it lately and its like I'm talking to a brick wall! Dude, I know you and Usagi broke up and all," said Motoki. A flash of pain crossed across Mamoru's face when Motoki said her name. "But Dude, you've got to move on." Move on? How could he move on? It's not like he and Usagi had a choice in the matter! He had to play cool though.

"Sorry Man. It's just been a little chaotic lately. I don't mean to seem so distant," said Mamoru. Good cover.

"Well Man, I've got a surprise for you that might actually cheer you up," said Motoki. "Meet me back here at 8. I'm getting off early so don't worry."

"Should I be scared?" asked Mamoru.

"Nah Man," said Motoki. "You'll actually thank me."

"I'm scared but I'll come," said Mamoru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: YAY! I finally finished writing this story. Now I just have to transfer the content on paper to computer haha. I definately failed Algebra II because of this story. Well, and because I'm just horrible at math. Maybe that's why I'm a writer and not a mathmetition (did i spell that right? oh well). Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to do next or I'm seriously going to die of boredum. I literally can't do anything anymore because my mom decided to break my phone in half!! That's another story though. Anyway, this chapter is more of introduction to the problems that are going to be soon created in the story. There's really not much else though. I don't know what else to say...Hmmm...I guess that's it. Oh, if you like Sailor Moon (which you obviously do because you're reading my story XD) , please go check out (and subscribe : D) my youtube channel. **.com/user/phsdramageek11 **I don't have too many videos but what I do have is good. That's what I've been told atleast. I do have a video coming up soon though! Please Review the story though! **

**With Love, **

**The Moon Geek**

**P.S. You pronounce the name Ayane Yasukawa as (I-n-ie) (Yah-sue-ka-wa)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"Usagi-chan! Look!" cried Makoto.

"What is it?" asked Usagi as she came back to reality. She was in one of her blank states where she'd just escape reality and think about the color of the walls, photosynthesis, or just something random and irrelevent.

"Look! That new American guy over there is totally checking you out! Just look!" cried Minako.

Usagi looked at the boy. Sure enough, he was checking her out. He was about 5'10'', he had sandy,wavy hair, and grass green eyes. He was also very tan. He was wearing a blue polo, blue jeans, and brown, leather flip flops. Definately American and from California too. The boy flashed Usagi a smile. Usagi looked away. "Okay, so what?"

"You should go talk to him," smiled Makoto.

"Yeah, you've got to get over Mamoru-," said Rei. A flash of pain crossed Usagi's face. "somehow. Now here's your chance! GO!"

"Whatever happened to let him come to you?" asked Usagi.

"Oh! That's so old school!" cried Minako.

"Yeah, and look! He's so fine," said Makoto.

"Then, why don't you go talk to him?" asked Usagi.

"Because he's not checking me out! He's checking YOU out!" exclaimed Makoto.

"I don't even know his name,"said Usagi.

"Tyler Juneau,"smiled Minako. "I've done my research. He's super smart. He's in his first semester of college, and he's here because he got a scholarship because he's just that smart!"

"I'm still not going,"said Usagi.

"Usagi," moaned Rei, Minako, and Makoto.

"Leave her alone you guys," said Ami. "It's clear that Usagi doesn't want to go talk to him so please, don't make her." When Ami said something like that, they automatically knew to be quiet. They didn't argue and continued their conversations beforehand.

Right as they were leaving the arcade, the American boy approached Usagi. "Hello, I'm Tyler Juneau," he said.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," smiled Usagi.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Tyler. The girls then left Usagi and Tyler alone. Usagi and Tyler were left alone, enjoying eachother's company for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Mamoru.

"What? She's hot!" said Motoki.

"No! I'm not doing it!" cried Mamoru.

"You'd like her though," said Motoki. "She's at the top of her class in law school, she's hot, she works on cars, she's got a stable job, and she's up for anything."

"Like a blind date with a stranger?" asked Mamoru as he raised his eyebrows.

"I said anything, didn't I?" said Motoki.

"Shut up," said Mamoru. Motoki didn't say anything. Mamoru looked inside the window. The girl had long, wavy dark brown hair. He eyes were iced blue and she had a semi-copper skin tone. She was 5'4'', with curves in all the right places, making her a size four. She caught Mamoru's eye and flashed a smile with her beautiful full lips and white teeth. Mamoru looked away.

"Come on," said Motoki. "Just one date. She's a really great girl."

"One date," said Mamoru.

"Good. Now go in there," said Motoki.

Mamoru walked into the arcade and approached the girl. "Hello, I'm Mamoru Chiba."

"Nice to meet you," smiled the girl. "I'm Ayane Yasukawa." Mamoru was very happy he came on this date.

* * *

The Next Day (Night)

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Luna as she watched Usagi get dressed. Usagi wore a pale, pink skirt with pink roses on it, a plain white v-neck, and a cropped pale pink caridigan.

"A date," smiled Usagi.

"With who?" asked Luna, thinking that Usagi and Mamoru had gotten back together.

"This new guy who's American," smiled Usagi. "His name is Tyler."

"Oh, I thought you were still grieving over Mamoru," commented Luna. Luna then realized that she'd stuck her paw in her mouth.

A shot of pain shot across Usagi's face at the mentition of Mamoru's name. "Oh no! I'm moving on! He's not worth crying over." He was worth every tear. The doorbell rang. "Oh! That's Tyler now! Bye Luna! Take care of Chibi-usa!" Usagi ran downstairs and got the door. Tyler looked so hot in his khaki pants and white button up and down shirt that was untucked.

"Good evening Usagi," smiled Tyler. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," blushed Usagi. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," smiled Tyler as he led her to his blue 1992 camero that had the top down. They then drove off and ended up going to a really nice restuarnt...and his apartment.

* * *

Later On That Night

Mamoru woke up in the middle of the night from the same nightmare again. "Damn it!" he muttered as he sat up in his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Mamoru? Are you alright?" asked Ayane. Oh yeah. The date last night went so well, he took her out tonight and they ended up doing things most people do behind closed doors. Of course, this was the first time since before-he didn't want to think the name- came into his life. He wasn't going to lie though: it was much needed and the girl knew what she was doing.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare," said Mamoru.

''Ayane sat up and put her hands in on Mamoru's left shoulder and laid her head on them. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Mamoru put one of his hands on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "No, I'm fine." She nodded her head and laid back down. He got up and walked out to his balcony. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He had to move on. He had no choice. He had everything he could ever want in the next room. That was a lie. Everything he ever wanted was gone. He put his arms on the balcony rail and put his head down and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update. I had a very chaotic weekend and week and I wasn't home at all so I wasn't able to get on my computer. Sorry to leave the sorry on the note that I did. I'm just really trying to really emphasize how much Usagi and Mamoru want to numb the pain and attempt to move on. This chapter is very important because it kinda foreshawdows the main problem of the story. I'm also sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I swear, the story is alot longer on paper! Well, I'm not going to be able to ramble as much as usual so on with the story. Also, don't forget to check me out on youtube. My name is phsdramageek11 on there. Heck, just type in the moon geek and you'll find me : ) . **

**Toodles!**

**The Moon Geek**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

One Day Later

"USAGI!!" cried the girls the next day at the arcade.

"How was your date?" squeeled Minako.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Makoto. "Tell us!"

"We didn't do much," said Usagi. "We just went out to eat and talked alot. We then went to his apartment."

"Usagi, please tell me you're still a virgin," said Ami.

"Oh yeah! All we did was makeout alot," said Usagi.

"Are you sure that's all?" asked Rei.

"Oh yeah!" said Usagi. "I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Good," said Rei. "I know you've been very vulunerable lately, but please don't do anything stupid. You don't know this guy, so be careful. For not only your sake, but ours too." Mamoru's too, she added mentally.

"Of course," smiled Usagi. "I won't. Don't worry."

"So did he ask you out on another date?" asked Minako.

"Yeah, he's actually taking me to a movie tommrow night," smiled Usagi.

* * *

The Next Day

"So how about a movie tonight?" asked Mamoru. He and Ayane had been inseperable for the past few days. As they got to know eachother more, they realized how much alike they were. They were both going for high standard degrees, they were both at the top of their classes, they both enjoyed the same music and books, they both liked the mechanical arts, and the list went on. There wasn't a girl in the world who was more alike Mamoru than Ayane.

"Sounds good," smiled Ayane.

* * *

"Usagi!"called Ikuko (Usagi's mother). "Tyler's here."

"Comming!" called Usagi. This date, she tried to dress a little more casual. She wore blue jeans, a pink tee shirt, sliver flats, and a grey cardigan.

"Hey Usagi," smiled Tyler as she came down the stairs. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," smiled Usagi.

* * *

They arrived to the movies and got their tickets. There was a set of too familuar eyes met theirs. Usagi. Mamoru. They were seeing eachother for the first time since that dreadful night. They both debated in their heads whether or not they should go talk to eachother. Too bad that Tyler and Ayane made up their minds for them.

"Look who decided to leave the house," snickered Tyler as he saw Ayane. He held a tight grip around Usagi's arms.

"Please, tell me you're not here!" cried Ayane who had Mamoru's arm around her waist.

"I'm here baby," smiled Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" screamed Ayane.

"I'm here on a date with my new girlfriend. Ayane, this is Usagi. Usagi, Ayane," said Tyler. Usagi smiled and knodded her head, trying to avoid meeting Mamoru's eyes even though she could feel them burning on her.

"What a coincidence," said Ayane. "I'm here with my new boyfriend. Tyler, Mamoru. Mamoru, Tyler."

"Hey Usako," said Mamoru. He knew it wasn't the best time to say anything but he had to hear her voice. She looked so sad to him. Was it the boy or was it him, himself? He really had broken her heart hadn't he? It was so hard for him to hold himself together. All he wanted to do at this point was take her in his arms, apologize, and never let her go. But of course, reality wouldn't let that happen.

"Hello, Mamo-chan," said Usagi, avoiding looking at him.

"You two know eachother?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, Mamoru and I used to-to-," said Usagi while her voice broke.

Okay, so he was having a hard time too. He had to save her so he put on a pokerface and said, "We used to date."

"Really?" said Ayane. She looked at Tyler. "Wow! You're low. I thought you would atleast go for girls more your own age and not as innocent." She looked at Usagi. "Want some free advice? Leave now while you have the chance. I will personally pay for your movie and bring you home if you leave him now and come with us." She looked dead serious.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," smiled Usagi.

"Okay, well if you need anything, give me a call. Here's my number," said Ayane as she handed Usagi a slip of paper. "I don't usually give my number out to strangers, but you seem nice and really innocent, and you know Mamoru really well so I'll help you out. If you need anything, just give me a call."

"Thank you," said Usagi.

"Well, we've got to go. Our movie's about to start," said Mamoru. "Bye, Usako."

"Bye, Mamo-chan. Nice to meet you Ayane," said Usagi.

"You too, bye," said Ayane.

They all departed and went to see their movies. Usagi and Mamoru were left with a mix of emotions. They loved eachother so much and yet they had to watch eachother go off with other people. To Usagi, Mamoru was just being a cold bastard. She loved him so much. Mamoru on the other hand, was trying so hard to protect her. He hated seeing her hurt more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the delay! I've been super busy! I've got JROTC stuff (which i have been promoted to a captin meaning I am the new S-5 for the 2010-2011 school year : D), prom, my birthday's coming up (seventeen :D), amv making, and just alot with school. Neverless, none of the chaos is going to stop me from posting this story. Warning: this chapter is where the story picks up and begins to be a little brutal and it shows the main issue of the story. It is also a little graphic so those of you who don't do well when reading stuff like this, you might wanna stop reading now. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and I appericate all of you who have been following this story : ) You are the greatest : ) Well, the rambling is going to be cut short for now (you can now jump in the air and scream hallelieuah!). Enjoy : ) Rate and Review!**

**With Love,**

**The Moon Geek**

* * *

Chapter Four

"So, how'd you like the movie?" asked Tyler.

"I'm sorry, but those Americans need to cast their roles better. That Kristen Stewart girl gives American films a bad name. Other than that, it was pretty good," smiled Usagi. They were in his apartment by now.

"So I noticed you got really hurt when you saw that guy. Mamoru, was it?" asked Tyler.

A shot of pain flashed across Usagi's face. "Mamoru is his name. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Even just now I saw the hurt. You're even pained by hearing his name. Are you even over him, Usagi?" asked Tyler.

"Well, it ended recently. He was my first love so no, I'm not over him yet," said Usagi. They were sitting on his couch, facing eachother. "But I will."

"Usagi, it's okay. I understand," said Tyler.

"Thanks," said Usagi.

Tyler looked at her for a long, silent moment. He then stood up in front of her for another long, silent moment. He then suddenly got a really angry look on his face. Within a blink of an eye, he raised his hand and slapped the crap out of Usagi, leaving a big red hand print on the side of her face. Usagi froze. Why did he just slap her? She just looked at him. He then slapped her again. This time Usagi came to reality. As she took in that slap, she fell back on the couch and tears began to fall from her eyes. Just as she thought it was over, he slapped her again. She was now really scared. He was so much stronger than she was, and if she tried to run, she'd only get hurt even more. She wasn't stupid.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Usagi cried.

"For thinking about Mamoru!! You're such a stupid girl! You are no longer with Mamoru! You are with me now! Don't you ever even think about him again! Do you understand? I'm the only man you will ever think about you ugly twit!" screamed Tyler. "You're nothing but a worthless worm!"

"Mamoru never did this to me! He never hurt me with his hands! If you love someone, you don't put your hands on them!" cried Usagi.

Tyler did not like this at all. He slapped her really hard and punched her in the gut. He then grabbed her by the dumpling like things on her head, and threw her on the ground. He then began to kick her multiple times. "He doesn't know how to treat a woman! Women are worthless pigs only here to sereve the men! And I told you!" He kicked her again. "Never think about Mamoru again! You got that?"" Usagi nodded her head. "Good! Now go clean yourself up so you won't look like shit when I bring you home."

Usagi struggled to get up. Tyler just sat on the couch and watched tv, not caring that she was struggling. Why would he care though? He caused the pain. She struggled to get to the bathroom, and eventually made it there. She looked in the mirror. There was a big red hand print on her left cheek. There was also a small bruise on her temple. She was too scared to look underneath her shirt because of the kicking and the punches. She could though see a small bit of blood. She did not want to know where that came from though so she didn't bother to look. She then suddenly craved a certain pair of arms. Mamoru's arms. She that that was something she wasn't going to get. She knew that she wasn't going to get out of this easily. She knew, that she had no choice but to go through with this. She was an ugly twit and a worthless worm. She was finally getting was she deserved.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," said Ayane. "I might have to go get that DVD when it comes out."

"Yeah, that was a really good movie,"said Mamoru.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted when I saw Tyler. It just makes me so irritated when I see that bastard. I sometimes can't exactly control myself when I see him because that's how furious I get," said Ayane.

"Babe, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it," said Mamoru.

"Okay, I'm not. I don't want to ruin the evening anyway," said Ayane. Mamoru almost asked her why she hated him so much and why she was so keen to helping Usagi, but he thought against it. He didn't want to ruin the evening either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey! I tried to get this chapter posted as fast as I could due to the scary note I left on and because of the comments asking for more! No rambling today but I will add that I finally got some more length in the story! Yay! Good thing I decided I needed a day off at school! Rate and Review!!!**

**With Love, **

**The Moon Geek**

* * *

Usagi was very relieved when she got home because she was the only one up. She was definately going to hear it from her mother in the morning. She didn't care though. She then hurried to the bathroom to dress her wounds. As soon as she got to the bathroom, she undressed herself until she was wearing nothing but a her bra and underwear. She then looked at her wounds, which was something she was scared to do, but new she had to so she put on her big girl panties and did so. Her whole left side was bruised badly which made it a blackish purple color. There were parts on her right side which were just a yellowish purple color. There was a small scrape on the bottom of one of her ribs where the skin had broken (granted, it was a healing wound from a Sailor Moon battle the previous week and the wound was just reopened) and that's where the blood was coming from.

She then went to bed, forgetting Chibi-usa and Luna were there. Usagi jumped at the sight of the two.

"Hey! How was your date?" asked Chibi-usa.

"Great!" smiled Usagi as she crawled into bed. She really wanted to say,'One of the worst of my life.' She didn't because she didn't want to get into though.

"What'd you do?" asked Luna.

"We saw a movie," said Usagi. She laid on her side so she could cover her face easily. She was also turned the opposite direction of Luna and Chibi-usa.

"That's good to hear," smiled Luna. "I'm happy to see you moving on from Mamoru. Tyler's a great guy and it's good to have someone like him in your life." If she only knew.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very tired. I'll tell you more details tommrow. Goodnight," said Usagi, desperately trying to stop talking about Tyler and Mamoru.

"Goodnight," said Luna and Chibi-usa.

* * *

The Next Morning-before school

Usagi woke up the next morning hurting. She tried to cover her pain up though. She had no choice. She didn't want her friends to worry about her. They already worry about her too much, the last thing they needed was another reason to worry. She quickly grabbed her makeup bag and ran to the bathroom. Her face still had a hint of the hand print and the bruise on her temple. It was nothing Cover Girl Clean base couldn't do though! If anyone asked her about the bruise on her temple, she was simply going to say that she ran into a sign or something. It's easily believable too because she was always very clumsy.

After school

"So, Usagi, how was the date?" asked Minako. Usagi was just about to shoot the next person who asked her that.

"Fine," said Usagi.

"Are you guys going to go out again any time soon?" asked Makoto.

"I'm not sure," said Usagi.

"Oh, well things will work out for the best. I guess," smiled Ami.

"Usagi, are you okay?" asked Rei.

"Of course!" smilled Usagi. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure. I heard that you ran into Mamoru, so I was curious," said Rei.

"You ran into Mamoru!" cried the girls. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Usagi. "Tyler and I were at the movies last night and we just ran into him and his date. He was very nice and civil."

"That's good. Well, it doesn't matter. You have Tyler now," smiled Minako.

"Yeah," said Usagi. The song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga went off on Usagi's phone. It was her ringtone for Tyler. "Speak of the devil." Usagi smiled at her inside joke. She got a text from him. She pulled out her phone to see what he had to say.

_BABY, IM SO SRY 4 WAT I DID 2 U LAST NITE! PLZ 4GIV ME! I WANT 2 TLK 2 U! MEET ME THE PARK 6. ONLY IF U WANT 2 THO. I UNDERSTAND IF U DONT._

_-TYLER_

Usagi sighed. She was so stupid for getting so upset. She wasn't over Mamoru and she should be over him by now. Even if she wasn't, she had to get over him. She still shouldn't talk about him around Tyler. It was unfair to him. She texted him back to tell him that she'd meet with him and then continued on with her afternoon with the girls. About 5:25 p.m., she left to go meet Tyler.

"Usagi," Tyler smiled. "I'm glad you came. Listen, I'm so sorry. I freaked out. There is no excuse for what I did to you. The only thing I can do is ask for forgiveness. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Tyler," said Usagi.

"Thank you so much!"cried Tyler. "You're really a great girl you know that?"

"Thanks," blushed Usagi.

"Let's go get some ice cream," smiled Tyler.

"Sounds great!" smiled Usagi.

"Usagi," Tyler whispered. It was the same way Mamoru would whisper her name before they would...It hurt to think about it. Tyler then lifted her chin and placed a soft, sweet kiss upon her lips.

* * *

A Week Later

"Mamo-chan?" said Chibi-usa, seeing a famiular face. The famiular face also had his arm wrapped around a girl's waist. She was beautiful.

"Hey Chibi-usa!" smiled Mamoru. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I'm sick of staying at Rei's house while the girls just sit there and gossip."

Mamoru laughed. "How's Usagi?"

"She's okay, I guess," answered Chibi-usa. "She spends all of her time with her new boyfriend. Sometimes, she'll tell Ikuko that she's at one of the girl's house when really she's at his house."

"Oh, the joys of love," smiled Mamoru. He was pissed. She never did that with him when they were dating! Granted, he never did ask her to but still!

"So who's that?" asked Chibi-usa, looking at Ayane.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry. Chibi-usa, this is Ayane. She's my new girlfriend. Ayane, this is Chibi-usa. She's Usagi's cousin that lives with her," said Mamoru.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chibi-usa," smiled Ayane.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Chibi-usa as she curtsied and then said, "You're really pretty!"

Ayane blushed. "Thank you."

"Well, we've got to get going. Come by and see me sometime Chibi-usa," smiled Mamoru.

"Okay! Bye Mamo-chan. Bye Ayane," said Chibi-usa.

"Bye Chibi-usa," said Mamoru and Ayane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've been trying to get these chapters posted as soon as possible! Mainly because I see that alot of you INCREDIBLE readers have been favoriting and alerting this story! I love you guys! You're the reason I was able to smile after this crappy weekend and I am super happy that you guys are enjoying this story! It shows that my 50 F in Algebra II was worth something! lol I'm horrible, I know! I've been getting a little more time with school ending to write more but with my birthday next tuesday, I got some going on so I'm going to be just a bit busy, but not much. All I have to do really is show up, blow out candles, and open presents! Lol. On a SERIOUS NOTE ABOUT THE STORY: this chapter is really graphic so if you can't handle stuff like this, please don't read anymore. I'm just trying to spare you from possible stabs at your heart and/or vomitting. Okay so I'm joking about the vomitting but it does get scary. Okay, the rambling is going to stop. Youtube: phsdramageek11- check out my videos : ) Toodles! RATE AND REVIEW!!**

**With Love, **

**The Moon Geek**

* * *

So, your thoughts haven't been where they shouldn't be, have they?" asked Tyler. Usagi and Tyler were sitting on Tyler's couch. They'd just came back from dinner and a movie. It'd been about three weeks since their encounter with Mamoru and Ayane. Tyler took Usagi out just about everynight. Sometimes, she'd even stay the night, claiming she was at a friends and sleeping on the couch.

"No. I haven't,"said Usagi quickly fearing there would be another bruise to add to her collection. Usagi had bruises all over her body at this point. She wasn't as fair skinned as she once was. Now, she had a blueish -purple tint to most of her skin. Her ribs, sides, stomach, arms, legs, back, and chest were just covered in bruises. Her face was also always a bit red from Tyler slapping her so much. Her self esteem didn't exist. Tyler was always tearing her down about everything and Usagi believed him because she was convinced he loved her. She did try to fight back sometimes but it only made it worse sometimes. Sailor Moon wasn't always able to save the day.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," said Usagi as she braced herself. He always accused her of doing something like this before he would...She shuddered mentally.

"Okay," said Tyler. "Just making sure." This was strange. Usually he hits her at this point. He then quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and carried her to his room. Usagi didn't know what to think of this. Mamoru threw her over his shoulders playfully at times, but she didn't know if Tyler was being playful or not. Tyler then threw her on his bed, and then unbuttoned his shirt. Usagi immediately saw where this was going.

Tyler then took off his belt and unzipped his pants. He then grabbed Usagi by her waist and slowly took off her shirt. Usagi then began to try to fight him off. She wasn't losing this to him. She struggled to make him stop but he only back handed her in the jaw. She felt her lip bleeding a little. Tyler then unhooked her bra, exposing her breast. He then slid his hands back down to the top of her skirt and pulled it off her. Usagi was kicking and screaming. She was also crying. This was the last thing she wanted. She would've rathered been burned alive.

"Please! Please don't do this!" Usagi cried. This, her virginity was her most precious gift and not even Mamoru had it. Now she was about to lose it. She was going to lose to this creep. This creep who did nothing but abuse her. This creep, who did not even love her. This creep, who was about to take everything from her. Everything.

He then pulled down her underwear, and as Usagi continued to kick and scream at him, he pushed himself into her. Usagi Tsukino never returned.

* * *

Usagi laid in bed for the longest time crying. She had returned home that morning and she'd never felt crappier. Luckily, her family had gone to the park for the day for some family fun day shin dig. She'd told them she wanted to stay home so she didn't go. Chibi-usa had gone out with them. Luna on the other hand, wasn't so easy to get rid of. Luckily, Luna didn't bug her as much as she would have so she stayed out of Usagi's room and let her cry it out. This wasn't normal and Luna knew it. Something was serverly wrong with Usagi and she had to get help.

* * *

"I'm here to declare a intervention in Usagi!" cried Rei. "Something's not right and we need to confront it once and for all!" Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Luna were all at Rei's shrine.

"Yeah," said Luna. "I just left the house about twenty minutes ago, and she was laying in bed crying her poor little heart out."

"She spends way too much time with her new boyfriend too," said Makoto.

"And when she is with us, she's very silent and distant," said Minako.

"She doesn't eat much either. She's gotten a little thin too," said Ami.

"But that all started before Tyler. She was doing all of this since that night Mamoru saved her adn then told her he didn't love her," said Makoto.

"Something's telling me Tyler's not making it any better," said Rei. "He might only be making it worse."

"I know," said Luna. "It's gotten way out of control though."

* * *

"Stop! Stop! STOP!!" screamed Mamoru as he flew up from his bed. It was the nightmares again. It'd been over a month! They should've been gone by now, but they weren't. Every night, the same dream would occur over and over again and still he'd wake up screaming. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. It was never going to end, was it?

* * *

"Usagi," said Tyler as he passed her walking home from school. He was driving,"I'm so sorry for what I did to you the other night. I thought you wanted it. I'm so sorry!" He looked sincere. "Please, please forgive me my love." Usagi looked at him. She knew what would happen if she forgave him and got in the car. But he'd looked so sincere and sweet. Usagi shrugged. It's not like she had a choice anyway.

As soon as she got in the car, Tyler whipped his hand out and slapped her hard. "Don't you ever pull that stunt on me again you fat whore!" And as always, they drove back to his apartment and the brutality began.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Mamoru, are you okay?" asked Ayane.

"Yeah," said Mamoru. "Why would you say that?"

"You haven't said much today. Actually, you haven't said much these past few days," said Ayane. They were eating out at this little cafe at this point.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize it," said Mamoru.

"What's going on? What are you thinking?" asked Ayane, worried.

_Usagi. Something's not right. I haven't seen her in ages. I see her friends just about everyday at the arcade but she's not with them. Something's rubbing me the wrong way. I can feel it deep with in my soul. I'm feeling the way I do when Sailor Moon is in danger, but it's different. I don't know what to do. Usako, please be okay. _"Nothing," Mamoru replied.

"Okay," said Ayane. "I was just making sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the delay again! I lied in the last chapter. It's hetic these days! With school ending next week, my birthday weekend (btw it's may 11 :D) , JCLC (jrotc summer camp basically), it's just been crazy!! I've also been getting side trackeded by that new show Glee (OMG BEST SHOW EVER!!!). Okay so here's some about the story. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, SUSCRIBED, ALERTED, ETC! I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE THE REASON I CONTINUE TO GET OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND WRITE THIS STORY!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME AND NO WORDS EXPRESS MY GRADITUDE. This is actually my favorite chapter in the whole story. I don't know why it just is. It's probally the longest chapter in that booklet sitting next to me with it being four pages on college ruled paper ,and my small writing- where as the others were a page and a half to two and a half pages long. Yay for length because I don't think there is a chapter longer than this one! Lol okay you can stop reading my rants and read the story. **

**With Love,**

**The Moon Geek**

* * *

"Usagi-chan!" cried Luna. "It's Catsy! Go now!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" cried Usagi. She then transformed into the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon then appeared into the park where Catsy was standing watching her new Negamonster attempt to take the lives of innocent people. Before Sailor Moon was noticed, she realized something. It was the same park. The same park from that night. The night when Mamoru saved her life and then left. She didn't know if she could do this. She wished she was anywhere but here at the moment. This was not a good place to be at all for Usagi. She kept debating on whether or not she should go or not. After all, she was going to screw it up and then the others would come to clean up the mess she'd made. But that's all she was though. Just a stupid screw up.

"Sailor Moon! Get in there!" cried Luna. Sailor Moon nodded her head.

"Stop right there Nega-trash!!" cried Sailor Moon. Then she made a retarded speech about how she was the guardian of love and justice and how the enemy was going to be moon dust.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't have time for this," said Catsy. She pointed at the youma. "Attack!" The youma came at Sailor Moon quickly knocking her off of her feet. Catsy laughed. "I guess I'll just let you two get better aquainted." She then left.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" cried Sailor Mercury as she attacked the youma. The youma screamed.

"Mars Fire Engnite!" cried Sailor Mars as she attacked the youma as well.

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars!" smiled Sailor Moon.

"We got here as fast as we could," said Sailor Mercury.

"Thank God we did too," said Sailor Mars. "You wouldn't have made it without us Meatball Head." Sailor Moon looked down knowing she was right. Sailor Moon was a weak girl who couldn't do anything own her own.

"If you think you're through with me, then you're thinking wrong!" cried the youma. She then threw out her arm and attacked the girls.

"Not so fast!" screamed Sailor Jupiter. "Surpreme Thunder Wrath!"

"Venus Cresent V Slash!" cried Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Venus!" cried Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars.

"Sorry we're late," smiled Sailor Venus.

"It's okay! We're here now!" smiled Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't be fooled!" screamed the youma. "Just because there are five of you and one of me, doesn't mean you can defeat me!"

"Stop gloating already! You know we're going to win, so just stand still and let us kill you already!" screamed Sailor Mars.

"Shut up! Now just give me the child, and then I'll leave you be," said the youma.

"You won't touch her!" screamed Sailor Moon as she ran towards Chibi-usa and grabbed her. The youma then went to attack Sailor Moon, but it's attack was stopped by a rose. "Tuxedo Kamen!" He was standing on light post.

"Only an evil fool would try to take an innocent young girl! How dare you even try to! I, Tuxedo Kamen won't allow it!" cried Tuxedo Kamen.

"Shut up Cape Boy!" cried the youma.

Tuxedo Kamen then jumped from the light post and landed in front of Sailor Moon and Chibi-usa. Sailor Moon went weaker than she was. Here he was protecting her like he cared. Tuxedo Kamen then said, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon nodded her head yes even though she wanted to say '_No, please Mamo-chan come save me from the brutal reality I'm faced to live with everyday ever since you left. I need you Mamo-chan! Please come back! Please I'll do anything!_'

Tuxedo Kamen then said, "Do your thing then."

Sailor Moon then got up and pulled out her moon septor. "Moon Princess ugh-" cried Sailor Moon as she fell. Tuxedo Kamen caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" cried everyone.

"I'm sorry. I just feel a little weak after that first hit," said Sailor Moon as she began to go dizzy. And she wasn't talking about the youma's hit either.

"Usako," said Tuxedo Kamen. He could see she wasn't okay. He knew her better than anyone and this was way out of character for her. He wasn't stupid."

"No, Tuxedo Kamen. I'm fine. Just let me get up so I can finish him off," said Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask helpped her up and then she said, "Moon Princess Elimination!" The youma was defeated. Sailor Moon then dropped to her knees where she stood.

"Sailor Moon!" cried everyone. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her by the shoulders and she sunk down into his arms. He then wrapped his arms around her. Sailor Moon rested there for a moment, enjoying the warmth, enjoying the safety. Enjoying the feeling that she was actually loved. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. Too bad she was the only one who wanted it...so she thought. Tuxedo Kamen felt the same way. Even though he had someone to share the feeling at home, it wasn't the same as it was with Usagi. Unlike Ayane, he loved Usagi.

"I have to...go," said Sailor Moon as she immediately got up. "Rei-chan, if anyone asks, I'm at your place."

"Okay Usagi-chan," said Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon then took off running. She was late. She knew she was going to get really hurt now. She clutched onto her ribs because right before she'd come to battle, one or two ribs got broken due to Tyler. It was one of the reasons she'd been hurting so bad. She disappeared, leaving the others to stand there worried. Sailor Mars looked at Tuxedo Kamen. "Okay, something's wrong with Usagi," she said.

Tuxedo Kamen looked down, avoiding show them his face as he fought back his tears. He couldn't let them see how much he was hurting from this. "I've noticed," he said simply.

"Mamo-san, she's changed so much," said Sailor Mars. "Before she met Tyler-san, and after that night, she started doing well in school, and she didn't talk as much. She ate too, but she didn't eat everything in sight like she usually does. Then, she met Tyler and we thought she was healing, but then after a few weeks, she began to become more and more distant. She spends all of her time with Tyler. We barely see her anymore and when we do see her, she's quiet and she's gotten disgustingly thin and fragile. I mean, like tonight! Mamo-san, she can't even fight! She had trouble using her moon septor and almost passed out when using it! Mamo-san, we're worried! You need to follow her and find out what's going on! I know you two aren't on the best of terms right now, but you have to go after her and help us fix this! Mamo-san, I know you still care about her, even the tinest bit so please help her! You're the only one that can do it!"

Rei wasn't stupid either. None of the girls were. Mamoru knew that. He looked up at the girls and said, "I'm going." He left it at that and ran after his one true love.

* * *

Usagi had powered down. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans and tennis shoes. She kept running, trying to get to Tyler's, but she was so dizzy and weak. She grabbed onto a tree for support. She then realized that she hadn't even left the park yet. How long has she been running? Twenty-thirty minutes? Surely she should've been out of there by now. She was so weak though. She then collapsed right there, next to the tree. She was going to suffer majorly for this one.

* * *

"USAGI!!" cried Mamoru. He had been looking for Usagi for quite a while now. He didn't know why though. Who was he fooling? Of course he knew why! It was because he loved her! He loved her more than anything in the world. He never and would never stop loving her. So why was he trying so hard not to? Oh yeah, it was that stupid dream! All of this was to protect her. But how was he protecting her? She wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't happy. She was herself and happy when they were together. But, the dream said she would die. Really though, was this any better? He called her name again. He then saw a figure lying down by a tree. The figure wore a black long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans and tennis shoes. There was a mop of blonde pigtails with what looked like dumplings on top of the figure's head. There was no second thoughts. He knew it was her. Usagi. "Usagi!" he cried as he ran up to her. He kneeled down next to her and picked her up. "Usagi! Usagi! Wake up!" No response. It began to rain. Mamoru pulled her up to his shoulders and put her head there and then bent his head down and touched his forehead to hers. "What have I done?" he whispered as his tears began to fall. He sat there for a few minutes and then someone apporached them.

"Mamo-san?" asked Tyler.

"Yes?" answered Mamoru.

"It's Tyler, Usagi's boyfriend," said Tyler. Shit. He then kneeled down next to Mamoru. "Thank you for finding her." He then strechted his arms out as to take her from him. "I've been looking everywhere for her. We were out eating when she said she had to go and left very suddenly. I tried to run after her, but I lost her. Thank you so much."

Mamoru didn't want to hand her over, but Tyler was Usagi's boyfriend. Mamoru really had no choice. "Yeah, I was walking through here and I just found her." He reluctantly passed Usagi to Tyler. "Just bring her home and let her rest. Make sure she's warm too. This rain isn't helping her case at all. Also, leave a glass of water next to her. She'll need it when she wakes up. Take care of her. She's very weak."

"Thanks Man," said Tyler as he held Usagi.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on with you guys, but whatever it is, please try to work it out. Her friends are terribly worried about her so just try to work everything out,"said Mamoru.

"Don't worry. She's fine. I guess they're worried because she's been spending alot of time with me and she recently caught a cold," said Tyler. "I'm going to get her home and out of the rain. See you later Mamo-san."

"See you later," said Mamoru. He wasn't being fooled for one second. There was definately something more going on. He wasn't stupid. One thing was for sure: He was getting to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: *Sheilds self from pitch forks and large amounts of tomatos being thrown at me for delaying this story a bit* So this is yet another hectic week! I got in a wreck on the way to my best friend's graduation (the day i posted chapter seven actually) and busted up my lip really bad (six sitches) and ironically, it was hours before my birthday. So I got to spend my first hour and a half of being seventeen in the emergency room : (. It was crazy! So I do have to give a shout out to all of you guys who reviewed, alerted,favorited, etc! THANK YOU SOO MUCH YOU GUYS! I am so very appericative of your love for the story! You guys don't know how much you and your praise means to me! This is why I try to update as much as I can! I do have to say, get ready because this portion gets pretty intense. There is some length but not as much as the previous chapter. Well, no more rambling. Here's the story. **

.?pid=4053888&l=244c089fdf&id=804853535

**if you click that link, you will see a picture of my face from the wreck. It was taken at around 2 a.m. and after I got sitches so bear with me!**

**With Love,**

**The Moon Geek **

* * *

Usagi woke up feeling very weak. Where was she? She remembered a battle and not being able to fight and falling into the arms of Tuxedo Kamen and then running and falling again. At one point, she remembered hearing voices. She couldn't make any distinctions, but she knew that they were talking about. She didn't know what they were saying, but she heard her name a few times. Now, as she looked around, she saw she was in a very famiular room. She wished she was anywhere but there.

"Usagi? OH! You're awake!" said Tyler.

"Yeah, I am," said Usagi.

"When you left so suddenly, I had no choice but to come find you. Then, I found you lying in the arms of Mamoru. I then took you in my arms and brought you home," said Tyler.

"Mamoru was there?" asked Usagi as she slowly sat up, still very weak and in large amounts of pain. She clutched onto her rib. It was still broken.

"Well, you were laying in his arms, and he was holding onto you pretty tightly," said Tyler.

"Wow, I didn't know that," said Usagi. She then attempted to get up. "I need to get home. Mom's probally worried." She was lying. As far as her mom knew, she was at Rei's, but she had to get out of there. Soon. The beatings were always wrose when Mamoru was the subject.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Tyler. "You're not going to run to your precious Mamoru now, are you?" Usagi knew what was coming next.

Usagi stumbbled, trying to get to the door. "No, Tyler. I'm just going home."

"Tell it to someone who believes you," said Tyler. And thus began the most brutal of all beatings.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Ayane. She'd been at Mamoru's the whole time since the battle, but she thought it was something for work when he left. Mamoru had been home for nearly an hour and a half. "Those people above us really have no consideration for the other residents in this appartment complex! Here they go again with their constant screaming and throwing things around! Geesh!

"Calm now Babe," said Mamoru, rubbing her shoulder.

"I swear! I'm very tempted to go up there myself and say something to those stupid son of a bitches!" screamed Ayane. "I could understand if it was every now and then but this is almost every god damn night!"

"Would you like me to go up there and say something so they won't have to feel your evil wrath?" asked Mamoru.

"Maybe in a few minutes," smiled Ayane. "I'd like to finish where we left off."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Mamoru as he pulled her face closer to his and continued where they left off.

* * *

"Now get out of here you stupid twit!" screamed Tyler as he threw Usagi out of his door. Her body hit the wall across the hall. Usagi tried to get up and halfway made it. She used the wall, that now had some blood on it, as support as she tried to get out of there. She was now wearing a white camisole and rainbow stripped underwear. In the beatings of tonight, Tyler rapped her again. This is why she was wearing so little clothing. It was cold and dark. There was a light every ten feet or so on the ceiling, but it didn't help much. She kept walking, more like stumbling, down the hall. She was going to get as far away as she could. She had no choice. After tonight, she was never going back.

* * *

"I'll be right back," said Mamoru as he gave Ayane a quick kiss. It'd been about ten minutes since their talk and Mamoru was going upstairs to ask his "friend" above him to quiet down a bit.

As he got to the next level, he saw a sight he thought he'd never or even want to see. He saw a girl who wore nothing but a white camisole and rainbow stripped underwear. There was blood coming out of the side of her mouth. Her lips were busted and nose was bleeding. Both of her eyes were black and her cheeks were swollen. There was also a big wound on her temple. The back of her head was also bleeding. And that was just her head! The girl's entire body was covered in bruises. On the side of her stomach there was a tear on the side of her camisole. It was red and Mamoru instantly reconzied the redness as blood. It was still pouring out a small bit. It looked like she was stabbed. There was no other explanation. She looked so, so broken. The girl was horribly sobbing and she was trying to get away from where ever she came from. Mamoru stood there for a moment, frozen as he looked at the girl.

Mamoru finally unfroze and immediately ran and kneeled next to the broken beauty. "Usako! Usako! " he cried as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and taking one of her hands with the other.

"Mamo-ch-chan," Usagi stuttered. She'd never been happier to see him than she was right now. She smiled faintly at his presence.

"Usako, what happened to you?" Mamoru asked her. He saw how she faintly smiled at him. He couldn't smile back though. Not when she was looking so broken. All because of him. This would've never happened if he wouldn't have left her.

"T-T-Ty-ly-ly-er," Usagi answered, stuttering even more.

"Tyler did this to you?" Mamoru asked even though he knew the answer. How in the hell could he do this to her! He was going to effing kill Tyler.

Usagi knodded her head. "I-I de-de-ser-ved it though." The poor girl couldn't even finish a sentence because she was stuttering so much!

"Usako, there is no way in hell you deserve this!" Mamoru cried. Usagi went quiet for a long moment. "How long has he been doing this to you?"

"Ev-ever since, we saw y-you and Ayane a-at the movies," answered Usagi.

"Usagi, that's been a few months! Why didn't you tell anyone?" cried Mamoru. This is why she's changed so much. How could this have gone on as long as it did. What did she expect? Did she expect to just keep letting him doing it so it could result in her own death, or was she just hoping he would eventually stop?

Usagi braced herself. She didn't want to get hurt again. She was already in so much pain. "I'm sorry!"

Mamoru saw how she braced herself. Did she really think he would hurt her? The thought brought tears to his eyes. He pulled Usagi closer to him. "Usako! I will never ever hurt you. Please, please don't ever think that I would! I would never put you through what he has!" Usagi just cried into his chest. Mamoru then moved one of his hands to the crease of her knee and then moved the other to her ribs so he could pick her up. Usagi made a painful sound at the touch on her ribs. "What?" Mamoru asked, paniced.

"My-my r-rib is broken," said Usagi.

"Oh!" said Mamoru as he moved his hand back to her shoulders. "I'm going to get you help. I'll do whatever it takes. Usako, you will never see him again. You will never go through anything like this again. That's a promise. It'll be okay Usako. I promise." He then picked her up, and carried her to his apartment. "Ayane, get the first aid kit, get a blanket! Hurry!"

"What is it Mamo-OH!" said Ayane as she walked into the room. She saw Usagi, and immediately did as Mamoru told her. Mamoru carried Usagi to the couch, and as soon as Ayane brought the first aid kit, he began to address Usagi's wounds. What he could atleast. "What happened?" Ayane asked him.

"TYLER! Tyler-he did this to her! He put his hands on her! He purposely hurt her!" screamed Mamoru. "I can't believe he did this! How could anyone ever put their hands on her like this? This beautiful, innocent young girl! She doesn't deserve any of this!"

"Mamoru! Calm down!" said Ayane, trying to console him.

"Did you know? Did you know that he was like this?" asked Mamoru.

Ayane looked down. "Yes."

Mamoru looked at Ayane, full of rage and screamed, "Why didn't you tell me? Usagi's suffering from his wrath and you just sit back and let it happen! How could you?"

"Because I thought he changed!" screamed Ayane. She wasn't going to be the blame for all of this when it was clearly Tyler's own doing. "He seemed so much different when we had the run in I thought it was okay!"

"Well, it's not! You should've told one of us!" screamed Mamoru.

"Don't blame me for this! Tyler did this to her not me!" screamed Ayane.

"Ay-an-e," stuttered Usagi. "Th-that n-night, I-I should've li-listened t-to y-you. I'm su-such an id-iot. I-I'm n-not mad a-at you."

"No, Usagi. You fell for his good looks and charm. You're not an idiot," said Ayane. "You just made a mistake. That's all. It's okay. And thanks for not being mad."

"Usako, you did nothing wrong. Don't worry Love," said Mamoru. "We're going to get you better. Ayane, call the ambulance." Mamoru then wrapped a blanket around Usagi's fragile body. He then pressed his forehead to hers. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ello Loves : ) So I'm trying my best to get this chapter up as fast as I can. Mainly because I have JCLC Monday (the 24th) and I won't be able to even look at my laptop for a week. Sad face. By the** **way, my face is getting better from my recent wreck and I got my stitches out earlier this week so it's all good. I am so happy to have posted the last two chapters. They are my absolute favorite in this story and I'm just happy that you guys finally are able to read them. There is sadness though. There's only twelve chapters. Sad face. Again. Haha. Thanks again to those who have reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc! You guys mean the world to me! Also, it makes me happy to know that my writing isn't as sucktastic as I believed it was so I mean it when I say it means alot to me! Again, thank you! Well, here's the story.**

**With Love,**

**The Moon Geek**

* * *

"Ikuko," said Mamoru as Usagi's mother came into sight. They were in the waiting room at the hospital while Usagi was being attended to.

"How is she Mamo-san?" asked Ikuko.

"She's going to be okay," said Mamoru. "The doctor should be out any minute to give us more details on her condition."

"Thank you so much Mamo-san for calling us," said Kenji (Usagi's father). "We never knew Tyler was like this. He better hope I never see him that's for sure. I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF HE EVER COMES NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN! Nobody touches my daughter! Nobody!"

"Me either. I'm going to take care of this though. He will regret doing what he did to her," said Mamoru with an edge of darkness to his voice. It was the kind of voice that would give just about anyone nightmares. He wasn't letting Tyler get away with this.

"Mamoru Chiba,'' said the doctor. "We just examined Usagi and she's going to be fine, but I do need to speak with a relative of hers before I give any futher information."

"We're her parents," said Kenji, grabbing Ikuko's hand.

"Well it seems as, aside from the obvious injuries, she has a broken rib, she was raped, and she was stabbed in her lower stomach area. Luckily the blade didn't go too deep." The doctor then looked at Mamoru and back to Usagi's parents. "You're lucky Mamoru got to her when he did. Usagi was in the process of dying, but when Mamoru got to her, somehow she was able to hold on for a bit longer than she was. He saved her basically. But, she's going through surgery right now and we should be done within the next few hours. She's going to be okay, just as long as she stays away from that boy."

"That won't be a problem," said Mamoru.

"Well, we'll let you know when you can see her," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Mamoru. The doctor then left.

"Thank you so much Mamo-san!" cried Ikuko. "We will never be able to repay you for all that you've done."

"We owe you alot," said Kenji.

"No, don't worry about it," said Mamoru. "The only payback I need is to see her return to her normal self. All I want is for her to be okay again. That's all I need."

"Us too," said Ikuko.

* * *

"Usako?" said Mamoru as Usagi woke up. It'd been two days since Mamoru found Usagi halfway dead due to Tyler's extreme abusiveness. They were in the hospital right now and Usagi was waking up for the first time in the past few days due to all of the medication she was doped up on. Mamoru held her hand.

"Mamo-chan" smiled Usagi.

"It's about time you woke up. I was getting a little bored in here," said Mamoru, lighting the mood and attempting to make her laugh.

Usagi chuckled. "Well, I'm awake now."

"How are you feeling?" asked Mamoru.

"Tired. Worn out. Some pain. Hungry," responded Usagi.

"That's good to hear," smiled Mamoru. Don't worry. I've got a fridge full of food waiting for you to devour it when we get home."

Usagi showed a look of huge confusion. "When we get home? Wait a minute. Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mamoru. "You just missed the girls. They and Ayane just left an hour ago for school. Your parents left this morning for Hong Kong. Your dad had some kind of conference to go to. He would've cancled but that would require losing his job. He almost did to but I told him that I'd take care of you. Your parents said that they love you and they'll be back in two weeks and they're going to call when they can. You have three options. Option one: Grandma's with your brother, Rei's with Chibi-usa, or you can stay with me. It's your choice though. Your parents gave the me option because they thought it would be a good idea for me to keep an eye on you. They know I won't do anything to hurt you."

"My parents have always loved you," said Usagi. "Since it is my choice, I'd rather stay with you. If you want me to, atleast."

"Of course," smiled Mamoru. "Oh! I talked to your doctor a few minutes ago. They're going to run some more test on you and if they're good, you can go tommrow."

"Yay!" smiled Usagi. "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?" asked Mamoru.

"Thank you," smiled Usagi. Mamoru then squeezed her hand and smiled back at her as his response.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so it's one in the morning and I just wrote this in one sitting. My ass now hurts. Haha. It's worth it though! Sorry for the nonaction in this chapter. I needed a short sweet chapter to follow up to the next one. Okay. I'm gone.**

**With Love, **

**The Moon Geek**


End file.
